the Great War - Galactic Travels
by the4elements
Summary: 10 y/o Cyrus has always dreamed of becoming a scientist. But now he has to travel through Sinnoh with Cynthia and her brother in order to become a Trainer and fight for Sinnoh in the war. (Team Galaxy Boss Cyrus' and Champion Cynthia's childhood. Partly based on the Pokémon war theory.)
1. Chapter 1

**I made a youtube playlist for this fic, here's the link : playlist?list=PL9urDkvQB9cO63tF24ZbVXUT1eMPsTJ4Q**

 **If it doesn't work, search : Fanfic - galactic travels ch1-4  
**

 **Summary** **: Gym Leader Volkner has a son named Cyrus. Cyrus has always been a very shy boy, the kind that would rather play alone in his room for hours than outside with other boys his age. He attends pokéschool and dreams of becoming a scientist. Unfortunately, three years after the start of the Great War opposing Kanto (and its allies) to Unova (and its allies), every student of the pokéschool aged ten is drafted and must become a Trainer and leave their hometown to join the army after having completed their journey to the Pokémon League. Cyrus and his best (and only) friend Eevee leave Sunyshore City. Soon they befriend two children from Celestic Town, Cynthia and her brother Zekrom (original character). Together they travel to the Pokémon League.**

 **A/N** **: I started writing this fic before I heard about the Pokémon War Theory, and when I heard about it, I decided to implement some details of this theory into the plot of this fic.**

 **Usually, I hate pairings, but I really like pairing Cyrus with Cynthia.**

 **OK, so this is mostly going to be told in Cyrus' POV (since he's the main character of this fic), but part of it will be in Cynthia's POV. I expect this to be a very long fic, since it will be about Cyrus' early childhood, journey to the League, service in the army, studying, and life as the Team Galaxy boss.**

 **I know that fics with Cyrus as a protagonist are unusual, but I hope that you will like this anyway. If you stop reading, could you please tell me what went wrong?  
**

 **(Also, I decided to make Volkner Cyrus' father. Don't ask why, I just felt like it. I changed the ages of a few characters: Volkner, Flint and Lucian are about twenty years older.)**

* * *

The day I met Eevee was a terrible day. Probably the next-to-worst day of my life. I was about four years old. I had been sitting in the living room, playing with my toys - opening them to figure out how they worked - when Flint came in. "Cyrus. Is your dad here?"

I shook my head. Flint was my father's best friend and rival. He was also a very nice guy who would take me to the beach whenever Dad was too busy being Sunyshore City's Gym Leader. Which was the case now.

Flint sighed. His face was stern and gloomy, which was quite unusual of him. I had always known him to be a very joyful man. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes; I turned my head away. I hated people looking into my eyes. He remained silent.

"Bad news?" I asked, frowning. He wasn't answering. I stared at him. He nodded. My heart sank. Feelings and emotions eluded me, but I did know that Flint not saying anything was really bad news. I was on the brink of tears. He made an odd smile, probably meant to comfort me, and patted my cheek. "I can't wait here until your father comes home," he said. "Unless you think I shouldn't go to the Gym."

"Well if it's really bad news you must go."

He nodded absentmindedly.

"I'm coming with you," I declared as I got up. "Cyrus-"

"I'm coming with you."

Flint sighed. "Fine. Come here." He scooped me up and we left the house. He ran to the Gym, carrying me. A girl was waiting in front of the Gym. She frowned when she saw us run inside. Flint ran to the room where fights took place. My father was talking to a boy who had obviously lost. The boy walked to the exit.

"Volkner," Flint called him, his voice nervous as hell.

My father was dumbfounded. "What's wrong?"

Flint took a deep breath. "It's Akira. She's in the hospital."

"M-mom's in the hospital?" My hands were trembling. I tried to straighten the by clenching them into fists. I jumped from Flint's arms and went to my father. He didn't even look at me.

"I have to go there." He strode out. I ran after him, and Flint followed us.

When Flint and I finally arrived at the hospital - if a dirty building that is smaller than a Pokémon Center can be called a hospital - I saw my father sitting on a bench, holding his head in his hands. I got closer to him. I had never seen so much despair in his face.

"Volkner?" a doctor called him. For the second time this day I smelled bad news. I ran to Flint and buried my face in his coat.

"She didn't make it, did she?" I heard my father's voice, imprinted with bitterness I hadn't known to exist.

Everyone was silent. finally, the doctor spoke. "I'm truly sorry."

I ran out of the hospital as fast as I could.

"Cyrus!" my father called out. I knew Flint and him would follow me, but I didn't care. I ran through the streets, passing by the Seal center. I finally arrived at the beach. The sun was setting. It was getting late. I stayed there for what seemed like hours, wondering I wasn't weeping. She was my mother, and I loved her. Why wasn't I weeping? Maybe she wasn't dead? Maybe deep down I knew she was still here? Now it was dark and the moon was shining. I heard footsteps in the sand. I turned around. A strange man was staggering towards me. He stank of alcohol. He sat down next to me.

I was scared; he looked crazy.

"What are you doing here, kid? It's very late." He spoke, slurring his words. "Want to come to my place?"

I shook my head.

"Come on," he said. He moved closer to me and grabbed my arm. I tried to escape but couldn't. He punched me in the face.

Suddenly, a gray eevee surged at him and planted its fangs in his throat. They both struggled as I crept away from them. I was terrified, my whole body was shivering and I could hear my pulse.

Finally, the man stopped struggling. The eevee stared at me, blood trickling down its snout. His snout. It was a male. He walked towards me and rubbed himself against my leg. My shivering stopped. I sat down and hugged the eevee.

A policeman and my father arrived, running.

"Cyrus!" My father lifted me off the ground and squeezed me against his chest. "Do you realize how scared you got me? Are you hurt?"

"Eevee saved me."

The policeman crouched down near the man who had attacked me and felt his pulse. "He's alive, but given his injuries, I don't think he will survive." The policeman stood up and turned to me. "What happened, Cyrus?" I didn't answer. I stared at him. Then I told my father, "I wanna go home."

"We're going home."

"Can Eevee come with us?"

"If he wants."

"I think he does."

Eevee rubbed himself against my father's leg.

"Thank you, officer."

"You're welcome, Volkner."

We walked back home, Eevee following us. I went to sleep. But before I did, I had a talk with my father. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to die like Mom and leave me alone to take care of myself?"

He grimaced. "Of course not."

"You couldn't protect me."

He clenched his fists. "I was a fool not to have gone to the beach sooner. I promise that from now on, I will always be protecting you."

I lied in my bed, unable to sleep. I heard the house's door slam, as my father left. And it wasn't until early morning that he came home and sprawled on his bed.

* * *

I had a nightmare the next night. I sat up screaming, panting, drenched in sweat. The next second, Eevee was on my bed, whining. My father entered the room.

"Cyrus, are you okay?" he asked, sounding more bored than concerned. He sat on my bed.

"I had a nightmare."

"What was it?"

I couldn't remember. Only that it had been terrible. It was unclear. I had run, but to this day I still don't know who or what I was fleeing.

"Whatever it was, don't be scared, okay? I'm here."

I nodded.

"If you pray to Cresselia, you won't have nightmares. You know that, right?" He smiled. An odd smile. As usual. I was never good at identifying the feelings behind smiles. It could be joy, it could be bitterness, it could be sarcasm, it could be melancholy, nostalgia, sadness, nervousness. And it could be empty. Just corner of lips turned upwards with no emotion, and hollow eyes.

"I don't believe in Cresselia. And neither do you. Mom does, though. She believes in Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit-"

"I know, I know." He sounded irritated.

"And you think they're no greater than bidoofs, geodudes, luxrays, or any other pokémon."

"Yes."

"And Mom thinks-"

"Thought," he snapped. "Akira thought, Cyrus. She's dead now. She doesn't think anymore." He stormed out of the room. And I cried, feeling worse than I had, alone and frightened. At least, I was crying. I _had_ feelings. But was it really a good thing?

The next years of my life were okay. I spent my time playing with Eevee and reading books. Volkner was never really around, but my grandfather would come to Sunyshore city once in a while and take care of me. Things turned bad three years later, when there was a raid in Kanto, by Unova. The war started.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. If you stop reading at any point, could you please tell me what went wrong?**

For the first two weeks, only Kanto (Johto was part of Kanto at that time) and Unova were involved, but as it got more serious, Hoenn and Sinnoh joined Kanto, and Rhode, Kalos and Alola joined Unova. In the first year, Kanto was devastated. People starved, and a third of the towns were destroyed. Hoenn was invaded during the second year. North of Sinnoh was ravaged by war. Fortunately, the island that now harbors the Survival, Resort, and Fight areas was solely a military base. Sunyshore City was quite a safe place, and that was mostly due to my father being a very strong Gym Leader. He did leave once in a while to fight in Alola. I would stay at my grandfather's house during those periods.

When I was nine, my father and Flint came home one night, fighting.

It was late night when I heard the door open, and Flint shout, "You have to do something about this!"

"I've done all I can," Volkner replied coldly.

I went out of my room to watch them from the staircase.

"Lucian is sending them to their death!"

"You're the one who's part of the Elite Four. I'm only a Gym Leader. How can you expect me to change anything about this?" My father's voice was getting louder.

"Lucian has more respect for you than he does for me. He'll listen to you."

Volkner sighed.

"Come on!" Flint yelled.

"No. Forget about it," my father muttered.

"You son of a bitch!"

Flint was a real hothead. He had always been. And if my father lost the calmness - that I had inherited from him - they might very well kill each other.

"Flint -" he started talking, but stopped when our eyes met. There was a cold rage in them. "Cyrus. Go back to your room."

"But-"

"Now."

I didn't understand what made him so furious. Why would my listening to them be such a problem? Did they have anything to hide? They didn't seem to, given the way Flint had yelled.

"Do you hear me?" Volkner roared. "Go back to your room."

I went upstairs and almost stumbled. I ran to my room and went to my bed. He was really pissed off. The two of them kept arguing.

"I'm telling you, Flint, I can't do anything about this. And by the way, I don't think Lucian is wrong at all. It will make things much easier for us."

"Do you really feel that way?" For some odd reason, Flint seemed to have calmed down.

"Who said this was about feelings? I think that way and that's the only way that matter. You keep complaining about the way Lucian treats you. Don't you know that he would respect you, if only you weren't such a hothead?"

"Well I'd rather be a hothead than the coldblooded guy he is!"

" _Again_ , this isn't about feelings and what we'd rather be."

Flint left, slamming the door behind him. I heard Volkner coming upstairs. "I have to talk to you," he said. I sat up.

"First off, don't ever spy on me like this again."

"But I-" He slapped me. I rubbed my cheek. "Fine."

"Now. I have to tell you about what's going on, because I can understand why you were so curious. As you already know, we are at war against Unys, Kalos, Rhode, and Alola. Us Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four, like Flint, must fight, and command trainers to fight. That's why things have been so tense. Even if Sunyshore City isn't affected by the war, the other cities are, especially Greenstation and Chocovine, all these places near lake Acuity, except for Snowpoint. By the way, a new town is being built, Shelter Town. Now we have to be solidary. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"I will be away from home more often than usual."

"I don't want that."

"I know," he said. "But it's not up to you." He had never been so cold to me.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I asked.

"I'm not mad at you. At least not anymore. if you spy on me again, I can guarantee I'll be very mad."

I looked down. He left.

He left Sunyshore a week later, and came back four months later, because of a serious injury. But he made it. And everything was okay.

Things turned really bad when our teacher announced to us that every student in the pokéschool aged ten and up would have to leave for Sandgem Town and travel through Sinnoh, fighting the Gym Leaders, in order to become real Trainers and fight for Sinnoh. None of us were ready for that. It was normal for ten-year-olds to leave on a journey with pokémon, but not when war was being waged, and making the journey more about survival than training pokémon. In fact, the Pokémon League was probably expecting half of us to die in the process. That was what my father and Flint had truly been arguing about that night.

One of our teachers made us some sort of a speech. "The war has been going on for far too long, and the Pokémon Leagues of our country have come to an agreement. That every pokéschool student aged ten would travel with a pokémon and defeat the eight strongest Gym Leaders of their region in order to join the army. While that might seem odd to you, let me tell you something. The Pokémon League was created during a war opposing Kanto to Unys, centuries ago. Anyways, all of you are leaving for Sandgem Town to go to Prof Rowan's lab next week."

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now the story is actually starting.**

* * *

I walked back home, feeling depressed. My father was already here, and he greeted me.

I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He sat down next to me. "You're supposed to leave in one week, you know."

I nodded. "All I ever wanted was to become a scientist."

"I know that," he said.

"Teams Rocket, Magma, and Aqua are getting involved in the war, aren't they?"

"Yes. And making it worse. You're leaving with Eevee, right?'

"Of course. I don't really like chimchars, piplups and turtwigs."

We stayed silent for a bit. Then, I spoke. "Dad, do you really think I'll make it?"

"Maybe you could train Eevee before leaving. That way you'll be strong enough to feel safe."

"But Eevee isn't my pokémon, he's my friend. Like you and Flint. He doesn't have to obey me and I don't have to obey him. We just help each other," I explained.

"Well you can help each other become tougher. And I can help you, if you want. You're leaving in a week. That gives you lots of time to train," he told me with a smile. Then, more seriously, "It's a great thing that you consider Eevee to be your friend and only your friend, but in the Pokémon League, they're not going to have the same opinion. They'll view him as the pokémon you own."

"Own?" I frowned.

He nodded.

"What gives me the right to own him?"

"The League's rules," he replied dryly.

The week went well. My father did help me with Eevee. And the day I had to leave came. My father walked me to the bus supposed to take newbies trainers to Sandgem Town.

"Here's 3000 pokédollars **(A/N: about** **30$)** ," he said as he gave me two bills.

"Thanks."

"Well. Looks like you're leaving, now."

He gave me a quick hug.

"I'll miss you," my father whispered.

I got on the bus, and did not dare look at him one last time; I was afraid my emotions would overwhelm me, and I didn't want that happening. I did not want to appear to be a weakling. If I was going to join the army, I had to stop feeling emotions. Otherwise, I would never make it.

Eevee and I spent the trip watching the landscape outside the window. We went through Pastoria City, near the Great Marsh, where croagunks lived together, where it never seemed to stop raining. This was a beautiful place. I hoped one day I would go back there again and study the pokémon who lived there. Eevee seemed to be enjoying the trip too.

I wondered what Sandgem Town was like. I had heard that it was near the sea, and that there was a beach. I thought that it couldn't be too different from Sunyshore city. Except for the pokémon who lived there. I knew that in Sandgem Town, there were lots of bidoofs, starlys, and shinks.

I wondered what would be the fun part of traveling with pokémons. Getting to know more about these creatures? Challenging other Trainers? One day I would challenge my father. Of course he wouldn't use all of his strength. Gym Leaders never did with young Trainers. They only tested them. My father was just as strong as Flint, who was the second most important member of the Elite Four.

I didn't listen much to other kids. I thought them all naïve and stupid, and I was probably right. They hated me anyway.

We stopped at Solaceon Town, where citizens greeted us and let us sleep in their houses. Solaceon was a very peaceful place. It didn't have a Gym, but there was a Breeding Center.

We left the next day. And the day after that, we arrived in Eterna City. And the day after that, we finally arrived in Sandgem Town. Children from all across Sinnoh were there. We put up tents on the beach so we could sleep and go to the lab the next day.

Some of the kids were interesting. I saw a girl and an eevee play together. She saw me.

"Hi!" I'm Candice. What's your name?"

"Cyrus." I looked away."

"So you have an eevee too!"

"I don't _have_ an eevee. He's my friend."

"Well. You're different from other guys." She smiled. "That's a good thing."

Her friend Zoey seemed interesting too.

"Forget about it! I'm stronger than you are, Cynthia!" a boy shouted.

"You don't even have a pokémon, Zeke!" another boy shouted.

"Having no pokémon is better than having a stupid psyduck!"

"Zeke..." Cynthia sighed.

I walked towards them. The boy named Zeke was obviously very upset. He was on he brim of tears, his little fists were clenched. The girl named Cynthia was frowning, and holding her psyduck against her chest. I was struck by how alike Zeke and Cynthia looked. They had the same gray eyes, the same nose and mouth. What differed was their hair color. Cynthia had blond hair, whereas Zeke had brown hair. Zeke also looked and sounded much younger.

"That's not true," the other boy said. He was a strange boy with green hair.

"Stay out of this, Aaron." Cynthia spoke.

"Who are you?" Zeke called out to me.

I was surprised. It wasn't that hard for me to go unnoticed usually.

"Cyrus."

"That's a weird name," Zeke said.

"It's better than Zekrom, stupid Unovian freak," a boy retorted with a smirk that disappeared when Cynthia's fist collided with his jaw.

"C-cynthia, you're gonna get yourself into trouble!" Zeke cried out.

"I don't care," she muttered. "Let's go to sleep, Zekrom."

"You know people hate my name Cynth'!"

"Shut up."

I was stunned.

The rest of the evening was just as interesting. I met a boy from Kanto, Lance. he had carmine hair and yellow eyes. he had come with his charizard to train in Sinnoh. There were some other kids from Kanto.

"The people in Kanto lost hope long ago," he said. "The whole bunch of them is starved and scared."

The rest of the Kanto group - Bruno, Lorelei, Karen, Will, Sabrina, Morty, Jasmine, Clair (Lance's cousin) - were three years older than the rest of us, and had much more experience in Pokemon training. Lance, who was still ten, was considered a prodigy. He had left his hometown when he was seven years old, and had defeated Kanto's sixteen Gym Leaders, and Hoenn's eight Gym Leaders, in a year. Then, for a year and half, he had gone on spying missions in Alola, until he got caught, was rescued, and decided to do some more training by traveling in Sinnoh. But, first, he spent six months in the Orange Archipelago.

* * *

The next day, we all went to the Professor's Lab and sat. Professor Rowan was younger at the time. Around forty-five. But he sounded old, older than anyone could ever be. He gave us a speech none of us would ever forget.

"My name is Rowan. However, everyone just calls me the Pokémon Professor. We humans live alongside pokémons as friends. At times we play ogether, and at others we work together. Some people use their pokémons to battle and develop closer bonds with them. What do I do? I conduct research so that we may learn more about pokémons. And I help young children like you who are to become Trainers.

"In these times of war, a journey to the Pokémon League isn't the way it would have been, had you become Trainers five years ago. You might not be enthusiastic about it. But I can guarantee that no matter what happens, befriending pokémons and traveling with them will be the most amazing experience in your life. You can ask your older friends from Kanto.

"We live in a wonderful world, and I believe your generation will bring peace to it. Someda, y, Kanto and Unova will cease all conflict. Trust me, you and your pokémons will live to see that day, make that dream come true. Make our ideals a truth, and make truth ideal, as our enemies would say." He sighed. Rowan liked kids, back then. But I think the fact that half of us died made him the grumpy old man he is now. He stopped caring about kids.

"Your lives are about to unfold. On your journey, you will meet countless pokémons and people. I'm sure that along the way you will discover many things, perhaps even something about yourselves.

"Those of you who don't have a pokémon are going to choose between a piplup, a chimchar, and a turtwig."

Back to what was most important right now. They gave each of us five pokéballs, a potion, an ID card, a notebook with a pencil, and a map. The children who didn't have a pokémon made their choices. Finally, we left.

 **A/N: the next chapter will be in Cynthia's POV. I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cynthia's POV**

"So, Zeke, which are you going to choose?" I asked my little brother with a smile.

"Uh... Turtwig! That way it'll be easy to beat your water-type Psyduck." He smiled mischievously. "I'm pretty sure Psyduck doesn't have the psychic abilities he's supposed to have!"

"You shouldn't choose depending on this," I said.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid I'm gonna be stronger than you."

I sighed.

He smiled absentmindedly. "You know, Cynthia, I don't really care which pokémon I get. It could even be a geodude. It's like... you know, parents don't get to choose their children, and they'll love them anyway."

"So... Turtwig?"

"Yes!"

"Good choice," Rowan said. "Cynthia, could you take this with you?" He showed me a red electronic object. "This is a Pokédex. You'll find data about many pokémons. But I need you to add some more data about all the pokémons you meet, and take some pictures."

"I'll do that."

He gave me the Pokédex and smiled. "How's Carolina?"

My grandmother was an old friend of his. "She's fine."

"Good."

He wished us good luck, and we left the lab.

"So, we're supposed to go to Oreburgh City," I said as I checked the map.

"Could we go to Twinleaf Town first?" Zeke asked.

"Why so? There's no Gym. There's not even a Pokémon Center, and on top of that, the only pokémons we'll find are bidoofs and starlys."

"Well, we won't be able to go there anymore," he explained as he looked down at his feet. "We used to go to Twinleaf during the vacation, and swim in the lake, remember? I'm going to miss that."

I sighed. "Fine, if you want."

He grinned and hugged me. As we headed west, I noticed the boy from last night, Cyrus, staring at us.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Twinleaf."

"What's the point?"

I shrugged.

He looked away. "Good luck," he said. He left, most likely heading to Jubilife City.

We walked down the Route 201.

"Look, Cynthia, look! A bidoof! Can I catch it?"

Zeke was always very enthusiastic. Which was quite normal, since he was seven, but at that time, enthusiasm wasn't always a good thing. "If you want," I said.

"Turtwig, go!" he tossed his pokéball. "Use Tackle!"

The startled bidoof cowered and tried to run away, but got hit by the turtwig's head, and fell down. Zeke's eyes widened. "It... It's already hurt," Zeke stuttered.

"This is normal, Zeke. Why don't you catch it? That way you can heal it."

Zeke nodded and tossed a pokéball. It opened and drew the bidoof inside. After shaking for a few seconds, it stilled.

"Congratulation. You have a bidoof."

We arrived to Twinleaf Town. Zeke ran to the pond and sat on a bench near it. An old man was selling music boxes. One of them was playing Twinleaf's hymn. Zeke was humming, mouthing the words to the song. When it ended, he smiled sadly, the way he always did when he heard the song. I wondered why. It was a hopeful song, and Zeke had always believed in the power of hopes and dreams.

"Do you think Kanto and Unova will make peace soon?" he asked.

"I don't know. Politics. You know, grown-ups stuff."

"If we took care of that, no one would die," he said.

"I know."

"Then why don't we?"

"I don't know. You can't ask me the same questions you ask Mom. I don't know the answers for them."

"Neither does she. She says we should believe in the lake guardians, and that's all. There's one at the Lake Verity. Why don't we seek it?"

"Maybe it doesn't want to be sought." I shrugged.

"But it could save us!"

"Zeke. The point of this trip is for us to become Trainers. You didn't have to come, remember? You're only seven. You might know more about pokémons than most of the grown-ups, but you're still a kid."

"So are you!"

"Not in the League's opinion. Now let's go. We have to leave now if we want to get to Bewilder Forest by tomorrow."

"Fine," he mumbled. And off we went.

* * *

 **Cyrus' POV**

I walked down the road, and as I did, I talked to Eevee.

(So, which pokémon do you think should join us?)

(You know I'm not so happy about that.)

(How about a shinks and a starly? I already know a lot about them.)

(Maybe.)

We kept walking, until a shinks appeared. "This is our chance," I told Eevee. The shinks stood staring at us, its muscle tense. "Come on, he's not that intimidating," I told Eevee.

The shinks surged at Eevee and attempted to bite him. Eevee jumped backwards and bared his teeth.

(Tackle, Eevee.)

He did as I told him, and slammed the shinks against a tree. The shinks growled. It obviously still wanted to fight, but one of his paws were bleeding. He attacked Eevee anyway, and clawed him. Eevee bit the shinks, and stepped away from it. I tossed a pokéball at it. the pokéball imprisoned it. Eevee came to me.

(Do you think he'll hate you?), Eevee asked.

I shrugged. (Let's go. I hope we can arrive to Jubilife City by tomorrow. Shinks needs to be healed.)

We walked for about two hours - during which we managed to catch a starly and failed to catch a bidoof - and arrived to Bewilder Forest. "We should be careful," I said to Eevee. "There are stantlers in here."

Bewilder forest was a beautiful place, especially now, in early summer. We could hear criketots and beedrills. I hoped we wouldn't meet any stantler or ekans. I hated ekans, and stantlers were extremely dangerous. Extremely tasteful - so I'd heard - but extremely dangerous. Eevee seemed to love being in danger, but I hated that. I had always hated that. And why take risks when there was nothing to gain? It wasn't like Eevee was going to kill a stantler so that I could cook it anyway.

(Are you sure about?) he asked mischievously. (I'm starving.)

(I have some pokémon food.) I handed it to him. I also took out a sandwich and ate it. I hoped we wouldn't stay too long in Bewilder forest.

Suddenly, a stantler appeared.

"Shit."

(Don't worry, I got this,) Eevee said.

(Don't look into her eyes,) I said. (I'll guide you.)

The stantler tackled Eevee, who fell down, but quickly recovered. He bit the stantler and scratched him three times. The stantler went mad and attempted to step on Eevee's head.

(Eevee, be careful!)

He dodged the attack, and looked at the stantler defiantly.

(He's going to use Hypnosis!) I mentally screamed to Eevee.

The stantler did as I predicted, and Eevee dozed off. What was I going to do know?

I picked up, a rock and threw it at stantler's head. It knocked her out cold. I ran to Eevee, and tried to wake him up.

(Come on, Eevee.)

But he wouldn't. I decided to carry him and run out of this forest as fast as I could.

Fortunately, this worked out, and I managed to leave the forest before it was too dark. I sat down against a tree and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at dawn, because Eevee was tugging at my arm. I yawned and asked him, "What's the matter?" I got up and stretched.

(There's a woman coming, and she's riding a rapidash.)

I saw her, striding towards us.

(She's anxious,) Eevee pointed out. It had always been easier for him to sense such things. (You can talk to her, I don't think she's an enemy.)

"What's wrong?" I called out to her. She pulled on the reins and the rapidash halted.

"There's a battle taking place in Oreburgh. The Unovans were able to invade the Underground," she explained. "I'm supposed to pass this message on to Prof Rowan. And I'm not quite sure I'm supposed to be telling you. But you look like you're from Sinnoh. Snowpoint, maybe? I have to get going. Be careful!" She rode away.

I had never met such a chatty person. She was on an extremely important mission, and yet, she still took the time to talk to me. Was there anything suspicious about that? She had looked and sounded like she was from Sinnoh, most probably Solaceon Town. And her thinking me to be from Snowpoint was probably due to the fact that I looked more like my mother than my father, and that my mother was from Snowpoint City.

(What are we going to do?) Eevee asked.

I took out my map. (We're going to Jubilife city in order to learn more about that.)

Jubilife was a big city, but there was no Gym Leader to protect it. And Floarama would be of no help. How the hell had the Unovians entered the Underground anyway?

(Probably using digletts,) Eevee answered.

(There are no digletts in Unova.)

We walked for about an hour and finally arrived in Jubilife city. I was struck by how silent and empty it was. There were very few people outside, and most of the stores were closed.

(I'm starving,) Eevee complained.

(I know. I think we should go to the Pokémon Center right away.)

I spotted an old man sitting on a bench, and walked towards him. I repeated several times in my head what I was going to say, as I always did before asking something to a stranger. "Excuse me, sir? Could you show me the way to the Pokémon Center, please?"

He smiled. "I'll go there with you, if you don't mind. Where are you from, kid?"

I was not sure what to answer. I was always very suspicious of stranger, and very rarely dared talking to people who weren't very old. "I'm from Sunyshore, but I've been traveling from Sandgem Town."

"So you're one of those young drafted trainers, eh?"

I nodded.

He sighed and shook his head. "Can't the League see what's going on? We're sending our children to their death."

(Very reassuring,) Eevee pointed out.

I shrugged. We arrived in front of a building that had a sign with a pokéball drawn on it.

"Here we are," the old man said. "The PokéCenter."

We entered the building. There were tables and chairs, and people eating together. A nurse with pink hair was standing behind a counter. I went to her, while the old man went to sit at a table. She kept adjusting her clothes, tapping her fingers against the counter, checking the time. Another nervous person. "What can I do for you?" she asked in a nervous tone.

I took out the pokéballs containing Shinks and Starly and asked her if she could heal them. I handed the pokéballs to her and she gave them to her chansey. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Cyrus."

"OK. I'll call you when we're done. Until then I think you should stay here and get some rest, maybe eat something. You look exhausted."

And I was. I nodded, and headed to one of the tables. The old man came to me and we sat down next to a group of people who were eating together, in order to listen to their conversation and find out more about what was going on in Oreburgh City.

"Apparently they came with ground-type and water-type pokémon. Their spies had found out about the underground. Eterna's leaf-type unit is helping Oreburgh. Part of it is traveling through the underground to kill the Unovians. The rest of them is helping Byron in Oreburgh."

"It seems like we are going to win this battle."

"Yeah, but how much did Unova find out about Sinnoh without us being aware of it?"

"We can't know!"

"That's what's scary."

"Really? Aren't you afraid they're gonna attack Jubilife?"

"Oreburgh and Eterna are going to win this battle."

"So, no need to worry?"

"Exactly."

"What we should worry about is the food shortage."

"Yeah."

Apparently, a lot was going that I hadn't known about. Oreburgh was my next destination. How safe would it be when I got there?

(Safe enough,) Eevee reassured me. It was comforting to have him near me. (I'm starving,) he complained.

I walked to the counter where an old woman was selling soup and pokémon food, and bought two bowls of soup, and a pack of pokémon food, that I gave to Eevee. I gave a bowl of soup to the old man. He was astounded. "You don't need to do that. I can take care of myself well enough. Food is expensive these days, kid, you can't just go around offering soup to old geezers like me. Drink both bowls. One bowl isn't enough!"

I shrugged. I had done that out of reflex. Not that I cared about this old man. I drank the soup - both bowls - and still felt hungry. Eevee looked full. I hoped I wouldn't be short on cash too soon. I would need money to buy potions and stuff like that. I could buy some at the black market, but I wasn't quite sure it was a good idea.

The nurse game my shinks and my starly back. I was exhausted. She told me that luckily, there was an empty bed. I went to the dormitory and put my backpack under my temporary bed. I lied in the bed (which was very warm and comfortable by the way), with Eevee next to me, and soon fell asleep.

I woke up to a child's piercing scream.

 **A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story :) please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I haven't been getting lots of views, but I'm not giving up. Here's another playlist : playlist?list=PL9urDkvQB9cNB8ExO4B6aFErKnPS5WTWr  
**

 **It might be a little short, but the last one was a little long, so I think it should be okay.**

* * *

 **Cyrus' POV**

I sat up and realized I was alone in the dormitory, and I heard voices coming from downstairs.

(Let's go,) Eevee said.

I got out of bed, put my shoes on, took my backpack and ran downstairs. The room was packed with people and pokémon.

"What's going on?" I asked an old woman. "Have the Unovians gotten here?"

"No," she replied. My relief didn't last long because she went on. "It's Team Rocket. Apparently the owner of this Center hasn't paid his 'rent'. They won't let us out. They're fighting outside."

It was funny how relaxed she sounded.

"Why would the owner have to pay rent, Grandma?" a girl asked her.

A boy my age that I think had started his journey the same day that I did answered, "This is what Team Rocket always does. They threaten to burn down the building unless the owner pays them every month. If the owner pays, they will protect the place; if not, well-"

"Are we gonna die?" the girl asked. "Are they going to destroy this Pokécenter like the Unovans destroyed all these buildings in Oreburgh?"

"Apparently, they're negotiating."

"Why doesn't the police come?" a boy older than the little girl, but still younger than me asked.

"Police? They've all joined the army! Rocket is our police now," a man declared.

"Bullshit!" another man yelled.

(They're going to fight,) Eevee said.

(So what? This is none of our business. Let's try to see how things are going outside instead.)

We pushed our way through the crowd. there were Rocket grunts blocking the entrance - or in our case, the exit - but they were so busy trying to keep grown men inside the building that Eevee and I were able to sneak out.

Nurse Joy and a forty-year-old man were surrounded by Rocket grunts. One of them was speaking. "I can understand that you don't have enough money. But you obviously have a lot of pokémon. Give me twenty pokémon and I'll leave you alone."

"These pokémon aren't ours!" Nurse Joy protested. "We don't need your protection. We can take care of ourselves."

"You know, Team Magma has offered us a dozen of camerupts. Now you know much about pokémon, don't you? Camerupts are very powerful fire-type pokémons."

Joy clenched her fists.

"Joy, let's do what they want us to do. We have no choice, after all."

"What do you mean, no choice? We could fight! When did you become such a coward?"

"There are children in there. Young children and elderly people who fled Oreburgh, begging us to offer them shelter. We can't risk their lives. We have no right to do that."

Someone approached them. I recognized him as soon as I saw his face. It was the old man I had met the day before. I wondered what he was doing outside. I had thought he was in the Center.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"They didn't pay their rent."

"They're not supposed to," the old man retorted. "Don't you think the war is already costing them enough? Why don't you Teams just leave the people alone?"

"Without us, there would be no black market, and you would all starve to death."

Joy started to speak, but the old man made a gesture with his hand to let her know she shouldn't speak.

"You're right," the old man said. "But that doesn't give you the right to steal pokémons."

"Where does it say that?"

Now I wondered who was this old man. If he had been just some regular guy, the Rocket grunt would have probably just gotten rid of him one way or another (without killing him. They killed people, but they weren't stupidly cruel).

The old man sighed. "You won't listen, uh? Don't worry, Joy." He reached to his belt, and took a pokéball and tossed it. "Empoleon, go."

The Rocket grunt grimaced. One of the other grunts told him, "Forget about it. This guy's Empoleon is incredibly strong. It might even kill all of our pokémons. It's not worth taking the risk."

"Fine. We're leaving you alone." One of the grunts went to the PokéCenter to tell the others to come, and they all left.

I couldn't believe this. The old man hadn't even needed to fight them.

"Thank you, Professor," Nurse Joy said.

"Professor?"

Nurse Joy looked at me. "Oh, you're Cyrus right? This man is the founder of Jubilife City's Pokéschool."

It had a reputation for being the best in Sinnoh.

We all went back inside the Pokécenter, and I went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Cynthia's POV**

We ran out of the forest, screaming like madmen. I halted, and tried to catch my breath, and Zeke burst into laughter. "Just how many stantlers did we meet in there, Cynthia?" he asked, mirth coloring his voice. "A hundred?"

"How come Psyduck's psychic powers haven't helped?" I answered with another question.

"Maybe because he doesn't have any? Have you ever considered that?"

"Zeke..."

"How far is Jubilife City?"

"Maybe a one-hour long walk," I replied.

"I'm tired."

"Let's take a break, then."

We sat on the grass. "Good news is, Turtwig is getting tougher," I said.

"Yeah."

We remained silent for a few minutes. Zeke didn't seem to be feeling well. I hoped it was not too bad.

Psyduck and Turtwig were chasing each other.

"Do you think Celestic Town's okay?" Zeke asked.

"I'm sure it is. It's a small Gymless town near Mount Coronet. Why would they attack it?"

Zeke shrugged. "I think sleeping in the forest was a bad idea."

"So do I."

We arrived to Jubilife about an hour and a half later. We headed straight to the Pokémon Center, and met Cyrus on the way.

"Hey!" Zeke called out to him. He turned to us.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Are the others still here?"

"I don't think so," Cyrus answered. "They must be in Oreburgh. I wonder if the battle's over."

"The battle?" I spoke to him for the first time.

"You didn't know? The Unovians have found out about the Underground, and they got to Oreburgh. Oreburgh's and Eterna's Gyms are fighting them."

"Do you want to travel with us?" Zeke offered.

"Zeke..." I didn't want to travel with this boy. Maybe a part of me did want to know who he really was, but another part didn't think it would be a good idea.

"Why?" Cyrus asked. "I'm fine."

"Maybe it would be safer if there were three of us, instead of two and one."

Cyrus shrugged.

So what if it weren't a good idea? I wanted to understand. "Come on," I said. "It could be fun."

Cyrus' eyes widened. "You really think so?"

Poor guy probably wasn't used to peopole being interested in spending time with him. "Yes."

He hesitated. "I think I'll just travel by mys-"

He was interrupted by screams.

"The Unovans have gotten here!"

"Shit," Cyrus said.

"Cynthia I'm scared!" Zeke ran to me. I hugged him.

"Don't be scared," Cyrus said. "Someone is going to get Canalave Gym's help."

A dozen of men arrived in our street with a bunch of pokémons I didn't know. I asked Zeke if he knew them.

"These are emboars, samurotts, simipours, and seismitoads. They are Unovan pokémons."

"Let's run."

We sprinted. Two Unovans and their pokémon followed us. I wondered why.

" **Emboar, use Ember."** One of them spoke in a language I didn't understand.

Zeke screamed. I turned around. He was lying on the bitumen, nursing his right arm. I crouched down next to him. Cyrus ran towards us.

 **"What do we do now?"**

 **"They're obviously trainers. We must take them with us and see if they know anything that could be useful."**

Zeke was crying. the two men kept speaking.

"Let me take a look at your arm," Cyrus said.

It was burnt. Not too badly, but it was still serious.

"Cynthia? You should ask your Psyduck to use a water-type attack on Zeke's arm."

I did as he told me, and Psyduck obeyed me.

One of the men seized my arm and Cyrus' and spoke to us with a heavy accent. "Follow us. And don't you dare say a word."

That meant we couldn't use our pokémon. The other man picked up Zeke from the ground and carried him as we walked.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **It has been a long time since I last updated this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Cyrus' POV

We walked with them and as we did, I wondered what to do. Eevee starting running. (Eevee?)

(Eevee?)

(Don't worry, I'll be right back. Be careful.)

(You too.)

* * *

We entered a building, and they walked us to the second floor. We got inside the apartment. It didn't look like the kind of apartment in which a family would live. It was quite empty. There were two desks, and I could look into one of the other rooms and see that all there was in it were mattresses on the floor. This place was probably some sort of headquarters for the Unovans.

Two men were sitting at a desk, speaking in Unovan. I could understand that they were speaking about what had happened in Oreburgh and how they had gotten tons of information from the Research Center. But it wasn't anything that could help us. I just hoped Eevee would be able to make it.

The two men who had snatched us talked to their compatriots. Finally, one of them - a tall man with blond hair and black eyes - talked to us in a heavy Unovian accent. "We're not going to kill you. But you must help us. And quick. We understand that you are very young Trainers and more worthy to us alive than dead. But if you try to play wise... we might change our minds. Is that clear?"

We nodded.

"So. Tell us everything. What mission were you sent on? What abilities do your pokémons have? What do you know about our pokémons?"

"We weren't sent on a mission. Our pokémons are regular pokémons. And we only have very restricted knowledge of your pokémons. Can we go now?" Cynthia muttered.

The man hit her in the face. She fell to the floor.

I couldn't understand what was wrong with what she had said. I guessed it was what grown-ups called insolence, but I had never been good at identifying it.

"Maybe you could tell us the truth?"

I only realized he was talking go me after a while. "What she said was the truth," I replied.

"Really? Then why aren't you looking me in the eyes?" he asked.

"I don't like it. That's all." I shrugged.

Cynthia managed to get up. "I told you the truth. There is nothing that we know and you don't. Do you really think that the members if the League would be dumb enough to let us know anything important?"

"There is nothing interesting in their backpacks," some other guy said. "Except for what I think they call a pokédex, but it's filled with very little information."

The blond haired man frowned. "Then I guess you're of no use to us."

 _Oh Cynthia, that was stupid._

"Let us go!" Cynthia cried out.

The Unovians were apparently debating on what to do with us. I didn't think they were going to kill us. But I doubted that they would just turn us loose. I didn't know what to think. I just hoped they wouldn't take us to Unova or Alola.

"Cyrus," Cynthia whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

I shrugged. "I don't see what we could do, considered that our pokémons are weaker than theirs, and we are weaker than them. Maybe we could look for a way to outsmart them, but they are way more experienced than we are." I spoke really fast to lower the chance of them understanding what I was saying, even if it was pointless.

Zeke, who hadn't spoken for a while, mumbled, "They said that they would take us to Unova."

The man with blond hair turned to Zeke. "You understand our language?"

"Yes."

"Zeke!"

"So I guess you were trained as spies."

"No we weren't. My brother just loves learning languages."

The blond haired man grabbed Zeke by the collar and punched him in the stomach. Zeke gasped, his face contorting in pain. The Unovian slapped Zeke's face several times and slammed him against the wall.

"Stop it!" Cynthia begged to the Unovian.

"If you don't speak, he dies," he said, and punched Zeke in the ribs.

"But we've got nothing to say!"

"We weren't trained as spies," I said. "We're just supposed to travel to the League."

He drew a knife and held it to Zeke's throat. The bastard turned to me and said, "You're obviously the smart one. If you don't speak, your friends will die."

The door slammed open. Eevee, the old man and his empoleon entered the apartment.

What followed was an amazing fight. Four pokémons against one empoleon. The fight seemed to be already lost from the very beginning, but the empoleon managed to knock out one emboar. Eevee stayed with us but his eagerness to jump in and fight the Unovians was incredible. After an emboar tried to come after us and was knocked out by Empoleon, the old man's pokémon got worn out. It had probably fought a lot that day. A simisoar injured the old man.

"Run away, kids," the old man told us. "The Trainers of Canalave are coming to help us. You need to get to a safer place."

We took our backpacks and did as he told us. We ran downstairs, and out of the building.

"What should we do now?" Cynthia asked.

"Either find a safe place to hide, or join the fight, but we shouldn't just be wandering around the street. We might get caught."

"Let's see what's really going on." Cynthia said

"Okay."

I wondered how the old man was doing. I hoped he was still alive.

We could hear screams. It all sounded like a riot of some sort. We followed the sound, and when we finally arrived, we saw pokémons destroying buildings, pokémons fighting, people hiding, children crying, and live beings of all sorts dying.

* * *

Cynthia's POV

It was terrifying. I couldn't believe what I saw, and from the look on his face, I could tell that Zeke was as astounded as I was. But Cyrus didn't seem affected. His eyes were as cold as usual, his face as inexpressive. I didn't understand. He seemed like a good person. He had stayed with us when he could have run away. Why was did he care so little about what was happening?

Zeke collapsed. Cyrus knelt down besides him.

"Don't worry Cynthia, he's okay. I'll carry him."

"Thank you."

"Let's go. We can't stay here."

I nodded.

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **I'm going to try and update as often as I can. It would be great if I got more reviews... But I feel very inspired to write this story, so I think I'll keep writing it even if I don't get anymore reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Cyrus' POV

We walked for some time, until a boy ran towards us. He was crying. "Have you seen my mommy?"

"What does she look like?" Zeke asked, his voice weak.

"Beautiful," the boy replied. He sobbed.

Cynthia smiled. I didn't understand. "What is there to smile about in this situation?"

"It's a sad smile," Cynthia said. Then, to the boy, "Come with us. It's not safe here. We'll find your mommy."

There was nothing we could do. Hell was breaking loose and we couldn't do anything about it. Because we were too young. Too young to meddle in, and try to change things.

(But obviously old enough to die,) Eevee pointed out.

(Yes.)

We kept walking. But on the way, the child started screaming. We halted. "What's wr-"

"Mommy!" he shrieked. He ran to the other side of the street and fell to his knees, next to a woman. We ran towards him.

The woman was lying on the ground, in a pool of blood, her left arm missing, and her chest covered with blood. Her face, though sickening to watch, was indeed beautiful.

The boy screamed again, "Mommy!"

There was an explosion.

* * *

I woke up. Some men approached us. Among them was a man that I knew. The Underground man who at the time was the Canalave City Gym Leader.

"Are you okay?" he asked, crouching next to me.

I nodded.

"You're Volkner's son, right? The battle is over, don't worry." He smiled to me. "We won."

Cynthia and the boy sat up.

"Wake up, Zeke!" Cynthia was panicking.

One of the men knelt down beside Zeke and checked his pulse. "He's alive."

The Gym Leader spoke. "We'll get you to Canalave. You need to get some rest, and we should get a doctor to check on Zeke's wounds."

I don't remember much of what happened next. I must have fallen asleep. We woke up in Canalave City. The Underground man had brought us to his home so that we could get some rest. I wished that I could have just gone on to Oreburgh, but Zeke needed some time to heal, and I had somehow come to enjoy Cynthia's company. Anyway, I had a talk with the Underground man while Cynthia and Zeke were sleeping.

"Cyrus, could you come with me? I need to speak with you."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you about some things."

I frowned. "OK."

I followed him to the living room, where he sat on the couch and I sat on a chair.

"You know things have been pretty tough these days. The members of the League have been disagreeing on more and more things regarding the strategy we must adopt, or the way issues with organized crimes should be addressed. i know you're too young for any of this to be of your concern, but I want you to be aware of what's going on."

He paused to think for a moment. "Anyway, you must be careful. Not only because Sinnoh has become a dangerous place for even civilians. Also because you might get involved in some sort of plot if you don't watch your back."

"Why do you care?"

He smiled. "Hell, you haven't changed one bit. Straightforward as ever. I care because your father cares, that's why. I know it's unfair that I care more about you than about the other young trainers but it's just normal."

I didn't say anything.

"Just be careful Cyrus, okay?"

I nodded. "How did the battle go anyway?"

He sighed. "We were able to stop the Unovans at Jubilife before there was too much damage, but we weren't able to do much for Alamos and Oreburgh."

There seemed to be grief in his voice.

"At least a third of the population died. Lots of houses were destroyed. The scientists of the Research Center were abducted, and most of the rock-type Unit was killed. My son Byron's okay, thank Dialga, but his wife didn't make it."

I felt sorry for him.

"I wish the war would end. I could retire, and live the rest of my days in Eterna. Poor little Roark never knew anything but the war. I wonder how he's going to make it."

The conversation ended with that. It had been getting painful.

I went back to sleep.

We spent the next day at the Canalave Library.

"I don't understand your fascination with history and myths," Cynthia told Zeke. "You're a dreamer, you love the future."

Looking back, it makes me smile. Cynthia has become so much more interested in myth than Zeke ever was.

"Learning form the past helps us act for the future. There's a reason why memories exist and encounters with Uxie are so feared."

Sometimes I was taken aback by the wisdom of this kid who so often acted like no much more than a mere crybaby.

"Do you think the Veilstone myth is an explanation to why we barely use weapon anymore?" I asked.

"Maybe," he answered. "That's an interesting question."

"Let's leave. We need to sleep early so that we can get back to Oreburgh by tomorrow evening," Cynthia said.

"Isn't that a little ambitious?" I asked.

"I don't think so. We'll just have to travel fast."

"Maybe we can first gain the Canalave badge?" Zeke proposed. "That way we wouldn't have to come back here."

"But we're supposed to do that after we've defeated the Hearthome City Gym Leader," I pointed out.

"I think the Canalave Gym Leader would accept to make an exception for us," Zeke said.

I turned to Cynthia, who shrugged. "Let's try."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I know Cyrus and his friends aren't doing much so far. I hope it isn't much of a problem. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far, and it would be really nice if you reviewed the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I really enjoy writing this story. I wish more people would read it.**

* * *

Cyrus' POV

We went to the Gym and asked the receptionist if the Leader was here.

"He's currently meeting with the Snowpoint Gym Leader, but he'll be back in about an ahour. Is it for a challenge? If it's the case you have to know that you can't defeat him until you've won five badges."

"We just need to talk to him, that's all," Cynthia said. "And maybe challenge him."

"Alright. You can wait here," the receptionist said.

After almost an hour and a half, the Underground Man stormed into the Gym, looking furious.

"What happened?" the receptionist asked. "Did it go that bad?"

"We weren't able to solve a single problem, and the bastard just kept making it worse. He thinks we should give the young trainers badges without them challenging us so that they will join the army sooner. Hell, I already thought Lucian was crazy for drafting ten year old kids, but that's even worse for Arceus' sake! How the fuck is the situation gonna get any better if not a single Gym Leader makes any sense. Not that the Elite Four are any better. You'd think that the four of them would be able to take decisions together, but the only one leading the League is actually Lucian. Palkia knows what's gonna happen if we become as crazy as the Kantese people! It's gonna be the Hoenn war all over again. It would be a miracle if we didn't get invaded!"

"Even Bertha won't do anything about it? She's way more experienced than Lucian."

"You know women aren't as influential as they used to back when Bertha was twenty years old."

"That's unfair!" Cynthia said.

"What about Flint?" the receptionist asked. "He's strong."

"You think Lucian cares? He believes that when it comes to governing, personality is much more important than strength, and I can't blame him for that. Flint is way too hot-tempered. Sooner or later, he'll make a fatal mistake."

"They should let Volkner join the Elite Four. Sasaki (-the member of the Elite four that Aaron later replaced-) is getting too old."

"I know," the Gym Leader said.

Another guy who had been sitting there for the whole time spoke up. "I'm not so sure I agree with all that. Lucian might be ruthless, but at least he's got some sense to him."

"What did you say?"

"Think about it, we need more soldiers. Age ten has always been the best age for going on a pokétravel."

He sounded familiar.

"Oh shut up, Silva."

I remembered him now. He was Byron's younger brother.

"Dad, you always do that. You complain about the League, and then you realize afterwards that you were wrong!"

"In case you haven't noticed, the 'complaining' that I usually do has nothing to do with what I'm saying now."

"How so?"

(This is endless,) Eevee said.

(I know.)

"Usually, I complain about the League not doing anything about economical issues. Now, not only are they not doing anything about economical issues, but they're also doing shit about political issues."

"Like you'd be capable of changing anything! You were barely able to save Oreburgh and Alamos!"

"For the record, that was your brother's job! If he had gotten over his wife's death faster than that, the Unovans wouldn't have even gotten to Alamos."

"How can you even blame him for that?" Silva shouted.

The Gym Leader clenched his fists and said nothing.

"I get the message. You want me to get out of here right now," Silva said with an odd smile. He turned his back to his father and strode out of the Gym.

The Gym Leader sighed.

"Do you think we'll get yelled at if we challenge him now?" Cynthia whispered.

I shrugged.

"You cowards," Zeke whispered. Then, he spoke to the Gym Leader. "Uh, e-excuse me? S-sir?"

"Who's the coward, now?" Cynthia whispered to Zeke.

"Shut up!" he whispered to Cynthia.

"What the hell is going on?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Well, we were thinking that, while we're here, maybe we could challenge you?"

"Have you even trained your pokémon at all?"

"Not really, but it wouldn't take that long."

The Gym Leader sighed again. "Look, I have to leave Canalave in a week. You get five days to practice, and after that you can challenge me, but it is not guaranteed that you'll win. I'll go easy on you, but the other Gym Leaders will have to be harsher. Got it?"

We nodded.

That evening, before I went to bed, I spoke with the Gym Leader again.

"Why are things so tense between you and your son?"

"They aren't, usually. It's just the war. It's gotten on our nerves. But unfortunately, it doesn't look like it will be ending soon. I'll probably die before it does."

* * *

"What type is this Gym?" Cynthia asked.

"Steel," I replied. "I've got no idea how we're supposed to win. None of us has a fire-type pokémon. We don't even have enough pokémon."

"Yes we do. The rules are two pokémon per trainer," Zeke said. "The Gym Leader has a steelix and a bastiodon," Zeke said. "Rock and steel type, and fight and steel type. Rock can easily be defeated by water, ground, fight, steel, and grass. Steel can easily be defeated by fight, ground and fire. And lastly, fight can easily be defeated by flying, psychic, and fairy."

"Fairy?"

"It's a type that apparently exists in Kalos and Alola," Zeke replied. "I think we should go to Route 218. There are wingulls, floatzels, and West Sea shellos that we could catch and train."

We went to Route 218. Cynthia caught a beautiful wingull. Zeke caught a shellos, and I caught a floatzel. I had now four pokémon: Eevee, Shinks, Starly, and Floatzel.

After that, we trained for about four days. I taught some moves to floatzel and trained starly until he evolved. Zeke trained his turtwig and his shellos by having them fight each other, but Turtwig kept winning, so he decided to train poor shellos more.

Cynthia didn't train her pokémon as much as we did, because she took a lot of time recording information on her pokédex about all the pokémon she met. But her wingull did improve her speed from all the flying she did while trying to find pokémon.

We spent an afternoon visiting Canalave. It was a very peaceful place. But its people weren't. A good part of them was affected by what was called Darkrai Syndrome. They made nightmares and couldn't awaken from them, and while it happened, they kept saying the same thing over and over again. "Darkrai is watching me." Darkrai was assumed to be a pokémon who was the opposite of Cresselia, but its existence had never been proved , and the few people who had ever been cured were never able to recover their memories of the nightmares.

Anyway, the next day, Zeke challenged the Leader.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't think I will be able to update the story this weekend or next week. (School exams. I hate it.) Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Cynthia's POV

The battle started.

"Steelix, go!"

"Turtwig, go!"

"Steelix use Iron Tail!"

Turtwig dodged the attack. "Use Grass Knot!"

Steelix's tail got caught in the grass, and the pokémon fell to the ground.

"Now use Vine Whip!"

Steelix seemed very weakened.

"Use Rock Polish then Iron Tail!"

That time, Steelix was too fast, and Turtwig wasn't able to dodge the attack. He fell to the ground, his head injured.

Zeke gasped. He looked like he was on the brim of tears. Poor Zeke hadn't realized that pokémon actually got hurt during battles. I felt really bad for him, but he had to become aware of reality. And for the millionth time in a few days I felt angry. We had never asked for any of this. Cyrus didn't seem too affected, though. I wasn't quite sure what to think about this guy. He was quite mysterious. And he often really seemed to be a jerk.

Zeke clenched his fists. "Use Absorb!"

Turtwig bit into Steelix's tail and drained his health. Steelix fainted.

The Leader took out a pokéball. "Come back, Steelix."

Then, he told Zeke, "Not bad for a newbie."

He took out another pokéball and tossed it. Bastiodon appeared.

Zeke sent out his shellos.

"Bastiodon, use Take Down!"

Bastiodon bashed shellos, who took a few seconds to recover from the impact. Fortunately, Bastiodon needed some time also.

"Shellos, use Mud Bomb!"

"Bastiodon use Iron Defense!"

That wasn't quick enough to stop the attack from hurting Bastiodon.

"Shellos use Mud Bomb again!"

"Bastiodon, use tackle!"

"Shellos, dodge the attack!"

Bastiodon's attack failed, making it tumble to the ground, get hurt - due to his great weight - and faint. I sighed. I had been afraid little Shellos wouldn't be able to make it!

"Looks like you've won," the Gym Leader said as he withdrew Bastiodon. "Come here, Zeke. Here's your badge."

He gave the badge to Zeke.

"I won a badge! Does that mean I'm stronger than you?" Zeke asked the Gym Leader as he hugged Shellos.

I sighed. Was he ever going to stop asking stupid questions?

The Gym Leader laughed. "These were my weakest pokémon. If I'd used my actual pokémon, the ones who've been battling alongside me for years, they would have killed both your turtwig and shellos in less than a minute. And killing pokémon in battles like these is forbidden by the League rules. But congratulations anyway. So far, you've done a great job training your pokémon. You really seem to care about them. But let me give you a piece of advice: as hard as it might be to accept, at least one of your pokémon will die at some point if you go to the war. You should learn not to care too much."

Zeke looked down at the ground. "That's not fair for the pokémon."

"People die too." The Gym Leader frowned.

"Yes, but it's people's fault, not pokémon's fault if we're at war."

Everyone remained silent for a while. Then, the Gym Leader spoke. "My pokémon need some rest. Come back in about an hour and the next one can challenge me.

We left the Gym.

"I'm still glad I won," Zeke said after some time.

I laughed. "That's normal."

* * *

Cyrus' POV

I was impressed by how easily Zeke had won the battle. I didn't feel too confident about battling and was pretty sure I was going lose. I had always felt more comfortable with theory and abstract concepts, than with practical stuff.

Cynthia's battle didn't last very long either. Her pokémon seemed to have been more trained than ours, though we had been the one to actually practice during the days we had been given. Anyway, they managed to knock out their opponents very quickly. It was almost scary. I guessed that she must have known Psyduck for a long time. Maybe she was able to speak with him, like me and Eevee.

I hoped it would be as easy for me as it had been for them, but it didn't seem like it would be that way.

We went inside the Gym again. I was nervous.

"So... your the only one left, right?" the Gym Leader asked.

I nodded.

He sent out Steelix. I sent out Floatzel.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!"

Floatzel got slammed to the ground. He recovered after a few seconds. I hoped he would be okay.

"Use Water Gun!"

Steelix was weakened.

"Steelix use Rock Polish then Iron Tail."

It was a critical hit. Floatzel fainted. I withdrew him and sent out Staravia.

"Staravia, Quick Attack!"

Steelix recoiled from the impact. "Steelix, Tackle."

Staravia dodged the attack. "Staravia, use Double Team then Quick Attack!"

Steelix finally fainted, but Staravia was already getting tired.

The Gym Leader withdrew Steelix and sent out Bastiodon.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack."

It was a critical hit.

"Bastiodon, use Tackle."

Staravia didn't manage to dodge the attack and fell to the ground.

"Staravia, use Double Team."

"Bastiodon, Iron Defense!"

"Staravia, use Wing Attack."

Bastiodon fainted. But so did Staravia. I ran to him: he seemed badly hurt. His head was bruised and his wing seemed sprained. I would have to bring him to a Pokémon Center.

The Gym Leader withdrew his pokémon. "Your pokémon need more training, Cyrus." He sighed. "Look, I'll give you the badge anyway. But I don't think Byron will be as kind."

I nodded.

* * *

Losing made me angry. It always did. And that was even worse, because my losing had injured a pokémon. But I didn't care for pokémon battles. I didn't understand what was fun about it. The powers of pokémon were a great mystery, and they sure were interesting, but I didn't care for battles. Not because they injured pokémon. Pokémon got killed in the war anyway. Perhaps that made me some selfish bastard, but I was just being realistic. People got killed in the war too. So who cared if pokémon did?

I clenched my fists. What the hell was this bullshit? How could I accept these facts.

What kind of person did I want to be? Did I want to be a warmhearted guy that would most probably get himself killed in the war because of that, or did I want to survive by being a ruthless son of a bitch? I would have to choose at some point.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if the battle scene was shitty. I'll try to edit it again later so that it reads better. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** **It's been a very long time since I last updated. Sorry** **:(** **I've been feeling quite demotivated lately. I could update way more often (I never had writer's block while writing this fic) but I feel like no one's reading it. I hate how the worst story that I ever wrote has got like 6000 views and the stories that I care about are never read…**

* * *

Cynthia's POV

When we exited the Gym, a teenager (probably about sixteen years old) whom I recognized as Silva came to talk to me.

"Are you going to Oreburgh now?" he asked.

"We're staying one more day here. And then, yes, we'll be going. Why do you ask?"

He handed me a folded sheet of paper. "Could you give this to Byron, please?"

"Um, sure. Don't you need an envelope?"

"Didn't have the time to buy one. I don't care if you read this. Just as long as my father doesn't."

"Oh, I won't read it," I answered him. "What 's wrong with you and your father anyway? He seemed like a nice guy, though."

"He is a nice guy, and I love him very much. But I want him to stay out of this, that's all." He shrugged. "I miss Byron so much. Thank Arceus, he's okay. I really thought these Unovan bastards were going to kill him."

"While we're speaking of killing, aren't you afraid I'll die before I get to give this to Byron. I mean, it is a dangerous journey from here to Oreburgh."

He laughed. Why the hell do you think I chose you?"

"Because my friends and I are the only ones going to Oreburgh and you're in a hurry?"

"Maybe, but also because I've seen you and your brother fight. I think you'll be okay. Volkner's son should be fine too, though I expected him to be stronger than that. Anyway, I gotta get going."

"Where are you going?"

"Kanto. Don't tell my father, though. He'll be pissed off."

"What in Uxie's name could you do in Kanto?" I asked. Why did he trust me so much?

"Cant' tell ya. If you met a Trainer, don't give them the letter. See ya around!" He walked away.

I panicked. What if he was in danger? How would I be able to keep the secret? What could he do in Kanto anyway? Why didn't he want other Trainers to know? This was too much for me to take in. I needed someone rational to tell me what to do. Cyrus sounded like he could help me. He didn't seem to be much of an emotional guy.

(You kidding?) Psyduck's voice echoed in my mind.

(What?) I asked. (I'm right!)

I went to Zeke and Cyrus. Cyrus was expressionless.

(As usual,) Psyduck pointed out.

(Hey! You're not any better!)

And Zeke seemed pretty bored.

(As unusual.)

(Just shut up!)

"Oh. Hey Cynthia, what did he want?" Zeke asked.

"That's none of your business," Cyrus replied.

"Shut up, Cyrus!"

"He's right, I told Zeke.

"None of my business? It just makes it more interesting." Zeke grinned wolfishly."

I sighed, "And here we go."

Cyrus frowned at me in askance.

I glanced at Zeke as a reply.

"Cynthia, tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me"

"Is he ever gonna stop?" Cyrus asked.

"tell me tell me tell me tell me tell em tell me"

"I don't think so," I replied.

"tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me"

"Doesn't he ever get tired?"

"tell me tell me tell me tell me"

I shrugged.

"tell me telll me tell me tell me tell me"

"Don't _you_ ever get tired?"

"tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me"

"I'm more stubborn than you think," I answered with a smile.

"tell me tell me tell me"

Cyrus looked away. Zeke finally stopped, probably running out of breath and saliva. "Why won't you tell me? Did he say it was a secret?"

"Yes."

"You're lying!" Zeke announced triumphantly. Why did he always know when I was lying? "Tell me, please!"

I sighed. "Let's go home."

While we ate dinner, the Gym Leader and his wife spoke a lot about politics. I didn't really listen. Politics always made me angry. But some of the things they had said seemed quite important.

"How are things doing in Hoenn?" the wife asked.

"It seems that they suspect the Unovans of trying to create some sort of a weapon using cloning of electric type pokémon, but we're not certain what's exactly going on. Hoenn might be our ally, it still hides a lot form us. I wish they didn't it would make things much easier. Anyway, Lucians' thinking of invading a part of Alola by attacking-"

"Are you sure you should be talking about Lucian's plans with the kids here, listening

?" She interrupted him

"Why couldn't I? In a year, they'll be in the army."

"Zeke grimaced. Everyone was silent for a while.

"You'll be okay, kids. Don't worry. Who knows, maybe by the time you arrive to the League, the war will be over." Neither of us suspected that the war would soon be aggravated.

"Well, let's talk about something else. Have you seen Silva today?" I became nervous.

"No," Gym leader answered. "He's mad at me. Sometimes I just can't understand that kid."

I felt guilty. What if he was truly getting in trouble? Should I tell them? Maybe I should find out about the situation in Kanto "I haven't read the papers lately. How's the situation in Kanto?"

"Kanto? Well, west Kanto is okay, but east is doing worse than ever. There was a terrible battle at Lavender town. They have to add new floors to the tower, now. But the Kanto Elite Four is discussing the possibility of a truce. Kalos doesn't seem to be doing that well either. Oh and don't ask me about the situation with Team Rocket."

"What about them?" Zeke asked.

"They take advantage of the civilian's loss of faith in the League. They see it as an opportunity to gain more members."

What if that was what Silva was doing? Joining Team Rocket? No, that couldn't be. He had seemed to believe in the League more than his father, who was part of it himself. But what if Silva had only been pretending so that when his father realized that he had disappeared, he couldn't suspect what had actually happened? I was definitely overthinking this.

I decided to leave these thoughts aside.

I shouldn't have.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you liked this chapter.** **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm currently revising it so that the grammar and phrasing improves. I'm having quite hard time doing that, so if you feel like pointing out some mistakes go ahead (you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings, as long as the review is constructive).**

Cyrus POV

The following day in Canalave city went okay. We decided to go to Diablo's Ocean before heading back to Jubilife City. Zeke captured a Mantyke. Cynthia mostly admired the landscape, keeping an eye on our pokémon, who were playing hide n' seek. I read a book about physics that I had borrowed from the library. At some point, I think I saw a red and blue pokémon flying in the sky.

Cynthia spoke. "You know, if we took the next boat to Chocovine Town, we could arrive in Snowpoint before winter."

"We can't go to Snowpoint yet," I said. "But you and Zeke can go. If you want."

Cynthia clenched her fists. "Why do you act so weird? What's wrong with you? Do you care about anything?"

"Of course I do care about some things. Why are you asking?" I was puzzled. I must have been too cold.

She sighed. "Never mind."

The next day, we headed back to Jubilife city.

"You never told us what happened with Silva," Zeke pointed out.

"I've never planned to do that."

"Please!"

"Fine. He gave me a letter and asked me to deliver it to his brother Byron."

"What does the letter say?" Zeke asked with a smile.

"I didn't read it."

"Can you read it?"

"No way!"

"But if you don't, we'll never find out what-"

"Even if I do read it, I won't tell you what's in it." Cynthia interrupted her annoying little brother.

Zeke pouted. After around an hour of walk, he spoke again. "Please!"

"Fine!" Cynthia snapped. She took a folded sheet of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Zeke. "Read it for yourself. I don't to be part of this."

The look in Zeke's eyes went from what appeared to be delight to some sort of suspicion. I wasn't sure, though. I wished one day I could be certain about this sort of things.

"You've got a guilty look on your face. What did you do?" What he said confirmed my observations. "What does it say?"

Cynthia looked away. Zeke snatched the letter from her hand and read it in a split second. His eyes widened. Without saying a word, he handed the letter to me. I took it and read.

Byron,

If dad tells you I've disappeared, don't freak out. I'm fine. I'm headed to the Indigo Plateau. I might not come back anytime soon, but we'll see each other again. You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. I want to know the truth.

Your brother, Silva.

This was more like a note, not a letter. I frowned.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Zeke asked me. I reread the letter. I was clueless. What could he possibly do at the Indigo Plateau?

"I don't know. Isn't the Indigo plateau the Kanto League's headquarters?"

"Yes," he answered. "But I was asking about that last sentence. 'I want to know the truth.'"

Cynthia frowned, which made Zeke grin, "You want to read it, don't you?"

Cynthia took the letter out of my hand and read it. She grimaced. "What do you think he's up to?"

Zeke and I both shrugged.

We kept walking.

"Let's give it to Byron and see how he reacts," Zeke said after some time."

It took us about three days to arrive in Jubilife (neither of us had a good sense of direction, so we kept getting lost). When we finally got to Jubilife, we saw how devastated the city had been left after the raid. We found out that the Unovans had almost gotten to Floarama before being killed off or captured. The old man and his empoleon had died while fighting the Unovans.

"Let's not stay in Jubilife for the night," Cynthia said.

"It would creep me out," Zeke said.

I shrugged. We kept walking. I was getting tired. We had been traveling for at least three weeks since we had left Sandgem Town.

(You miss Volkner,) Eevee said. He had been quite silent lately.

(Yes, I do,) I admitted, though quite reluctantly. There was no way I could ever lie to Eevee.

We walked for a few days. As we walked down Route 203, we became more and more aware of how powerful the unit sent by the Unovans had been. The road was ravaged. There were very few people. Most of the kids had arrived to Oreburgh before us. I wondered how many of them had survived the attack.

"I'm exhausted," Zeke complained.

"Oh toughen up please! Do you hear us whining?" Cynthia snapped as she often did when Zeke opened his mouth. She had been arguing with her brother all day long.

"Isn't that the Space-Time Tower?" Zeke asked as he pointed to a building in the distance.

"Yes it is," I replied. "That means we're almost in Alamos Town."

"Finally," the two siblings said.

About half an hour later, we were in Alamos. It even more ravaged than Jubilife City. There wasn't a Gym in Alamos

A man approached us. "You're some of these newbie trainers, right?"

We nodded.

"There's not much to do here. Half the town has been destroyed. The Pokémon Center was robbed of its pokémon and burned down. I heard that a third of the newbie trainers still haven't made it to Oreburgh. The rest of them are on their way to either Eterna or Veilstone.

"How do you know all of that?" Zeke asked. "And why are you telling us?"

"I'm part of Oreburgh's Gym trainers" – he showed us his badge – "my pokémon died, so I was allowed to go home. I live here in Alamos."

He was a weird guy.

"Oh, sorry," Zeke said.

"Anyway, I figured I could help out some of the trainers who come here. But now that I think about it, there's not much I can do." He sighed. "I guess I could show you the way to the market."

"The market?" Cynthia frowned.

"Well, the black market. But it's better than nothing."

Cynthia turned to me.

(Can we trust him?) I asked Eevee.

(Yes, don't worry,) he answered. (He's a little dumb, but he's not a bad guy.)

I nodded to Cynthia.

"Alright," Cynthia said.

We followed the man.

 **A/N: I'm really looking forward to writing the chapters in which Cynthia, Zeke, and Cyrus are in the army! That's when I can really start adding more elements to the Pokémon War theory.**


End file.
